villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Inferno Pendragon/Objects of Power
every fictional universe has them, especially massive cosmic-driven multiverses such as our own (which has elements of anime epics, sci-fi, superheroes and other such things) : thus I think the time has come to list our "Objects of Power". Cosmic devices and magical gadgets that help shape our stories as well as show off our creativity - these items also allow us to share our stories far better than (most) characters can since a device is largely neutral and as long as another author shows it with roughly suitable properties it can be used in a much more free style than a character (which requires great skill to work with if you are not its original author, since it is a 3-dimensional entity with backstory, personality and so forth). Also an Object of Power is great for getting crossovers going as bad guys, neutrals or even misguided heroes will try and use them - which means normal heroes just don't cut it.. you need some creative crossovers to deal with the weird and wonderful threats cosmic-tier adventures can bring (which is why I like it as a genre). Anyway, in order to create an illusion of a "shared" multiverse we should start discussing our established Objects of Power and listing them on the Power Base Wiki - however (and forgive me if it sounds needlessly complicated) we should not just rush into making lots and lots of these things, what we should do is try and establish a "core" set of items that are considered canon and incorporate them into stories so that redundant items and so on are not seen as often (without a reason). Here are two of my own Objects of Power that need a debate before I upload them to Power Base Wiki: *'Rule Books' (extremely powerful devices used by Multiversal Lords to overwrite reality, capable of rivalling the feats of reality-benders such as Mad Joe these are greatly sought after but hard to obtain as Multiversal Lords guard them with extra-ordinary zeal) *'Multiversal Scribes' (variant Rule Books that allow one to alter reality via manipulating time, such as bringing a person from the past to the present or possessing someone in the past to undo a tragedy : the results can be devastating however as variant time-lines are formed from these actions and as such these devices are considered "illegal" under Multiversal Law) The idea of the Multiversal Scribe may play a part in my reboot of Rejects if approved, if not then I can use Rule Book instead.. I want to hear feedback on whether they are both necessary or if the Rule Book concept suffices. Also, please list any cosmic items you've thought off or used in a story - it'd be really great to compare them all and form a "canon" list of "approved" items we can then transfer to the Power Base Wiki for use in future stories, projects or as general ideas for both ourselves and future authors to utilize. Of course when transfered to Power Base Wiki the items will need some greater detail such as purpose, limits and so forth but for now I just want to see how many items we have and see if where we can go from there.. we do have a LOT of cosmic stuff so I expect a few items of power, let's see how many are "canon" and how many could be removed for sake of plot and replaced with a similar item (or concept). Category:Blog posts